How Mae Borowski Found Happiness
by Special Cherry Blossom
Summary: This story is how Mae and Cole get back together. There's adventure, plot twist, and most importantly, humour! I hope everyone enjoy this story, or finds it entertaining, or likes it! :3 Read On!
1. An unexpected visit (08-15 00:49:32)

**Hi all! I really felt like writing a fanfic at 3 am, and I wanted to write about Night on the Woods. So I got the idea to write something about Mae and Cole. I wanted to do something where they meet up again and Cole is really sorry about everything that happened and things take off from there. Over the next chapters, we will see how they become a couple again, but no the cute-sie couple everyone thinks about, because we're talking about _Mae_. I hope you all enjoy!! :3**

Oh, this takes place after the game ended. Just to clear up any confusion)

Mae was sitting on her bed playing Demontower around noon when she heard her computer buzz. She saved and exited the game and checked who messaged her. When she saw who it was, she instantly froze up. It was Cole.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. What the _hell_ does he want?" Mae mumbled to herself as she clicked on the icon.'Hey Mae. I'm coming down from college for a bit to see my family and there's something I really need to talk to you about. I'll be home tomorrow. I'll come by your place?' Mae thought about it for a while, then mumbled"Well, I've got nothing to lose. _Literally."_ So she typed'Okay. Come down my place around noon and we can talk.'

Mae clicked on Bea's icon and typed. 'Hey. You at the pick axe? Need to talk." Bea replied with'No, I'm at home right now. Do you want me to stop by your place so we can talk?' Mae replied with a yes and in about 5 minutes, Bea arrived.

"Hey Bea. Let's go up to my room to talk." "Okay" Bea said as they started up the stairs. Once they were in Mae room, Bea turned towwards Mae and asked her,"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

 **Aaaaaaaand that's all for this chapter all! I hope you all enjoyed it. I personaly thought I did pretty well. Chapter two will probably be up in the next week. Look out for it!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that! Peace out! :3**


	2. What does Gregg think?

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it! :3**

"Okay. And you're not nervous at all?" Bea asked looking at her friend with concern. "Actually Bea, I am a little nervous. But ya know what? I will not let that get in the way!" Mae answered. "I think we should go down and tell Gregg. What do you think?" Bea questioned Mae. "Yeah, let's go down and tell him." Mae replied, eager to tell Gregg, to see his opinion.

Mae and Bae walked down to the Snack Falcon were Gregg worked. Right when they entered the store, they could hear loud music blaring from behind the counter. Mae walked up to the counter and called for Gregg.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Hi Mae! Hi Bea!" Gregg greeted, with his normal bubbly attitude. "We're here because _I_ want to tell you something." Gregg's ears immediately perked up, picking up the note of seriousness in her voice. "Yeah? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Gregg. Everything is good. What I wanted to tell you was that tomorrow, Cole is coming down to visit and he's coming over my place because he said there was something really important he wanted to talk about with me." Mae said it all quickly, so Gregg couldn't find a way to interrupt her.

"WHAT?!" Gregg exclaimed. "What does he wanna talk with you about?"

"I don't know, Gregg, but he said it was really important." Mae replied, calmly, to Gregg's question.

Gregg went on asking rather stupid questions for a few minutes until Bea told him to be quiet. "You were getting really annoying, Gregg." Bea said in her defence.

"Hey, Mae? Is it okay if I tell Angus?" Gregg asked Mae. "Of course, Gregg. I don't see why not."

Bea and Mae started walking home as Gregg started to clean up a bit for the next shift. Once Bea saw Mae home safely, she started walking home herself, after she and Mae had said goodnight to each other. Mae went into the living room to say good night to her dad and then went up to bed. She was actually excited to see Cole to talk things out. She especially wanted to explain what happened at that party in the woods. Mae shuddered at the thought, and before she could have any more bad thoughts like that, she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Hello!

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy chapter three! :3**

Mae woke up around 10 AM and went straight downstairs to say good morning to her mom.

As Mae walked into the kitchen, her mom got up and gave her the biggest, tightest hug shed given Mae in years. "Your father told me that Cole was going to come over to talk. I'm so proud of you." She whispered the last sentence. "Why are you proud?" Mae asked, clearly confused. "Because I know this is a sensitive subject for you and you don't like to talk about it." "I've kind of gotten over it, Mom. It was a long time ago."

"Do whatever you think is right, Mae." Mae's mother gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying "Well, I'm off to work! Have a nice day, Sweetie." "You too, Mom." And with that, she left.

Mae went to the living room to watch some Garbo and Malloy to pass a bit of time. Around 2 hours later, there was a knock on the door. Mae immediately got up to answer the door, but before she opened it, she took a few seconds to catch her breathe. Then she opened the door with a genuine smile across her face. As soon as she opened the door wide enough, she ran right into Cole's arms and hugged him. Mae was actually having a bit of trouble holding back her tears.

"Well, hi Mae" Cole said in his smooth, calm voice. That was when Mae actually started to cry. "Woah, Mae. Are you okay?" Cole asked Mae, very concerned. Mae nodded into his chest and gestured them to go inside.

Once they were inside and seated on the couch next to each other Mae started to stop crying. "Mae, why are you crying?" He asked her in a calm, gentle voice. Mae looked up at him and said "Things just haven't felt right for me ever since coming back from college. It felt like something was missing. There was this tiny voice inside my head that said maybe it was you, and for a while, I thought it was something else, but as time went on I realized it _was_ you. I _missed you in my life._ I still love you, Cole."

"Well, I had the same feeling, and for a while I had no idea what missing. But then I thought of you, Mae. I missed _you_. I missed your dry humor and sarcasm. I missed the way you looked at life. I missed everything about, Mae, and it's been tearing me up, because, Mae, I still love you, too.

Mae reached out to hug Cole, but instead he pulled her in to kiss her, and she didn't object. They sat like that on the couch for a while, kissing, in a peaceful silence enjoying each other's company. Mae cuddled up against Cole's chest and fell asleep, Cole soon after.


	4. Good Morning!

**Hey all! Enjoy the story!**

Mae woke cuddled up against Cole's chest and for a minute she didn't know why she was there, so she screamed, waking up Cole. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Wait... Ohh" "Mae what is it? Is something wrong?" Cole asked, concerned. "No nothing's wrong. I just kinda freaked out for a minute. What time is it?"

"Uhhhh" Cole said as he looked across the room at the clock. "It's 7:29. Why?" I dunno. I just wanna know what time it is." The sat in a comfortalble silence for a while and then Cole broke the silence. "Mae, will you my girlfriend?" Mae stares at Cole in silence, and then smiled the widest smile nodding up and down "Yes, Cole, Yes!" She said and hugged him. When they broke apart Mae said "Listen, about that party in the woods, and all that stuff I said, I was drunk. Like _really_ drunk. I didn't mean any of it, I promise." "It's all right Mae. I do say a lot of things I don't mean when I'm drunk." "Well, that makes me feel better about myself" Mae said. Cole kissed the top of her nose and she smiled. Mae cuddled up against Cole and they stayed like that for a while.

But, little did they know that Mae's mom and dad were at the bottom of the staircase listening.

And they were so happy to see their daughter truly happy.

 **Okay, well I think I'll end this chapter on a good note. I like making characters happy. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. More are sure to come! They may just take a while. Well, bye all!! :3**


End file.
